xenosagafandomcom-20200223-history
Mary Godwin
Mary Godwin is the close sister of Shelley Godwin. Although she holds no true rank in the Kukai Foundation organization, Mary functions as Jr.'s second-in-command on board Durandal as well as the Chief of the Kukai Foundation's Strategy Division. Everyone in the Foundation respects her and values her opinions in spite of her unofficial affiliation. Mary is also fun loving and the life of the party within the Foundation. In fact, many members of the Kukai Foundation have initiated the "Mary & Shelley Fan Club", at the suggestion of Jr. himself. Mary is quite fond of Jr., although her true affection lies with Gaignun Kukai. Background Mary was born to two Überhumans, which made her an Übermutant. She is able to communicate telepathically with her sister via "interlink" which is defined as "An exchange of thought between two individuals who are physically connected via an apparatus, normally achieved by tapping into the U.M.N. network via a control device implanted inside the body." She was born on Miltia but speaks with an unknown planetary accent. In the English version, she speaks with an American Texan accent. She was once part of a group of people who were illegally "owned" by a pharmaceutical company that used them as guinea pigs and kept on constant medication, which she hated. Twelve years ago, Gaignun saved Shelley and Mary and they made the Kukai Foundation their new home. Mary adopted the surname "Godwin" after. Xenosaga Episode I: Der Wille zur Macht Mary, along with an unnamed soldier, is a temporarily playable character in Xenosaga Episode I: Der Wille zur Macht, when the player is first introduced to Jr. Helping Jr. infiltrate a U-TIC Organization ship, she pilots a pink A.G.W.S. with two laser guns. She cannot exit the A.G.W.S. Xenosaga Episode II: Jenseits von Gut und Böse Mary is present during MOMO Mizrahi's analysis on Second Miltia. Xenosaga Episode III: Also sprach Zarathustra Mary acts as a supportive role. During the occupation of the Durandal, she is assaulted and injured by Dmitri Yuriev. At the end, Mary is one of those who embarks on a mission to find Lost Jerusalem, the lost homeland of humanity. Quotes * "Books are made from paper, Little Master. And they're such a pain to carry around." * "Yeah! Right now we're kinda busy, but pretty soon, I'm gonna be the best comedian in this star cluster... even if my sister won't be my partner." * "Yeah. It's kinda painful, like we're doing something terrible to her. It reminds me of when we were on Old Miltia, kept on constant meds. I felt totally empty inside then. I really hated it." * "Just a little more, MOMO. Just a little more and it'll all be over, okay? We'll all go someplace really fun after this." Trivia * Her name, along with Shelley's, comes from Mary Shelley, the author of Frankenstein. Gallery Xenosaga Episode I: Der Wille zur Macht mary999098.png|Concept art. MaryCon.png|Concept art. MaryJr.jpg|Mary and Jr. Mary.jpg|Mary. Sis.png|Shelley and Mary. GaignunGodwins.gif|Mary hugging Gaignun. Sleep.png|Mary and Shelley sleeping. Xenosaga: The Animation MaryFaceAnime.jpg|Portraits. mary888888w22.png|Mary in the anime. Xenosaga Episode II: Jenseits von Gut und Böse Mary.png|Concept art. Mary2.png|Mary. MaryHelmer.png|Mary and Helmer. MOMOMary.png|Mary at MOMO's analysis. MarySad.png|Mary feeling sad. 27.png|Mary and MOMO. Alby2.png|Alby is excited to meet a new friend. Alby3.png|Jr. introducing Mary to Alby. Xenosaga Episode III: Also sprach Zarathustra SistersDeck.png|Mary and Shelley on the Durandal. MaryOrder.png|Mary orders the crew to close the barrier walls. GodwinSisters.png|Mary and Shelley confronted by Dmitri Yuriev. mary2372237.png|Mary and Shelley confronted by Dmitri Yuriev. Alby5.png|Mary resting in bed with Alby. Godwin.png|Mary and Shelley. 074MaryGodwin.png|Mary. Category:Characters Category:Episode I characters Category:Episode II characters Category:Episode III characters Category:Female characters Category:Playable characters Category:Old Miltia residents